To Love an American
by SuaSponte
Summary: Alfred's has finally found the love of his life. The only problem is that she's a British human girl named Alice and his colleagues don't want to have him have his heart broken. Will the other countries be able to tear them apart or will their love prevail through all?
1. Chapter 1

**-I had the urge to write drama...so here it is :3. Tell me if I should continue off of this **

England was out and about the city of London, enjoying the sunshine that had finally poked its way through the gray clouds. There were people of all kinds, tourists and civilians alike, bustling around the city with things to do and places to see. For once England didn't really have anywhere to be. His superiors didn't have anything for him to do and all the other countries were out doing their own things. It was a perfect day…or so he thought.

"Look out!" England could only look for a split second before he was hit by something on roller blades.

He brought his head up and looked at what had hit him. "You bloody git! Watch where you're…" he stopped his sentence when he actually saw who had hit him.

It was a young girl with beautifully long blond hair and emerald green eyes that hid behind a black frame that complimented her face quite nicely. She was wearing a green skirt with a black shirt and black leggings. She looked down at England then immediately started to blush when she saw what position they had fallen in.

"Oh my goodness; my apologies!" She got off him and helped England up. "Are you alright?" She was an obvious Brit.

England brushed himself off then bowed. "My apologies; I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

She gave him a small smile and then gave a chuckle. "I guess I was too excited to realize where I was going." She rubbed the back her head. "You wouldn't happen to know where the Hillsdale café is would you?"

"It's just around the corner. Would you like me to escort you ma'am?" He put out an arm and she looked at it with a funny face.

"Erm…If you could just lead me that would be quite fine thank you." She put her hand out for a shake. "My name is Alice. Alice Kirkland!" She was quite peppy. "May I ask what your name is?"

England thought for a moment. He couldn't give her his real name or else she would think that he was some kind of weirdo, so he elaborated. "My name is Arthur. It's a pleasure to meet you Alice." He smiled in a gentlemanly manner then gestured her to follow him.

"So may I ask your business at Hillsdale today?" He asked in attempt to try and start a conversation.

She looked at him, her aura turning into a bright radiant love. "I'm meeting my boyfriend there. I think he may propose to me today."

"Well then I wish you the best on your future endeavors." It kind of saddened England to think about marriage because he knew that he never could get married unless it were to another country.

The two rounded the corner and Hillsdale was in plain sight. "Thank you very much." She gave another soft smile then rolled into the café.

A little curious as to whom she was seeing he looked through the large bay window that made the entire café visible, but what he saw made his jaw drop to the floor. Alice had gone up to a tall blond with a very familiar Nantucket haircut, but it was only when he turned to kiss the girl that England could get a clear view of the man.

"AMERICA?!"

England crouched down by the window and looked again, hoping what he was seeing wasn't the truth, but sure enough it was him. America, the loudest, most obnoxious and most proud country out there was in there with what seemed like a kind and elegant British woman.

"I must be mistaken. She can't be in there for him…there's no way!" But it was obvious with the way they had greeted each other earlier. "This is against everything we countries believe in! What the bloody hell is that git doing?!"

England wanted to march in there and find out what was going on, but he couldn't find a will to do it. "This isn't right." He whispered to himself, though his suspicious posture drew eyes towards him.

He looked in again and saw the two still talking together. "Um excuse me sir but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're scaring the customers." England looked and saw a brunette woman with wavy hair and lavender eyes looking down at him. He quickly realized what an idiot he must have looked like, crouching down randomly by the window.

"I…uh…was just…never mind." He quickly walked away and pulled out his phone.

He dialed in a number and was greeted by the voice of an angry Frenchman. "I was in the middle of something! This better be important!"

England sighed. "We have a situation."


	2. Chapter 2: Reveal

**-You all make me feel so awesome whenever I get a comment. ^^ I wish I could give you all hugs!*cyber hug***

Chapter 2: Reveal

I felt for the box in my pocket to make sure it wasn't gone and sure enough, that 800$ box was still there. For the past three years Alice Kirkland and I have been dating each other, and each day that goes by without her I feel a little dead inside. Sure she lived in the UK but she's nothing like that naggy Iggy; she's kind, sweet, intelligent, and she's got a sense of humor. I loved this woman from the minute that she round house kicked me.

This café we were meeting at was really small but it wasn't that crowded so it was fine. I sat at the table by the window, waiting for her to come walking through that door…I hope she knows where this place is.

"Alfred!" That was definitely her voice.

I turned to see Alice in her new rollerblades, rolling towards my table. I always loved that about her; she didn't care about what everyone else was thinking as long as she was having fun.

"Sup Alice!" I stood up and gave her a peck on the kiss, her cheek smooth as always. "Any trouble finding this place?"

"Nah. I kind chap gave me directions. By the way, thanks for that terrible map."

"Ack…well ya know. I was never good at that kind of stuff."

"Bollucks. Men like you who have done the things you've done should be able to at least draw up some proper instructions." She gave a joking smile. "Well I'm here now though. Shall we eat?" She sat at the table and looked up at me with her big emerald eyes.

"Ha! I'm starving!"

We ordered our food, ate, and then grabbed a coffee to go so that we could walk around London for the day. I had actually planned that we would walk by the place where we met so that I could propose to her. I know as a country it's frowned upon to actually fall in love with a human, but it makes me want to kill myself whenever I don't have her around me, so…

When we got our coffees and I paid the bill we left Hillsdale or Hillsford or whatever it's called (it smelled like burnt food…gross). We started walking down the street; there were more people out there than usual today so it was pretty hard to maneuver through. We weaved our way out of the crowd until we found our way on an empty part of the sidewalk.

"I thought we were going to get trampled or something." Alice looked back at the crowd and sighed. "I can't wait to see what America's like. I bet it's way better than this rainy haven."

Hearing that made me want to laugh; nobody that I've ever met has ever said that they actually wanted to go to America. Usually it was like "ugh so many fat people" or "damn your fast food" or "your economy sucks aru~".

We continued on walking, and we were getting pretty close to the spot so I started bringing up old memories to talk about.

"Hey Alice, remember when you found out I was a nation?"

She thought for a moment then nodded. "And I thought you were crazy and you thought telling me one hundred years of your history would change my mind."

"Ha ya, and then you said that I probably just majored in history or something so I had to show you nearly a hundred different photos until you finally believed me."

"S-shut up! It's not like something like that is normal."

That kind of hurt but I think she could feel it so she said "but at least you'll stay this good looking forever." She stretched up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

After a minute more of walking, we finally reached the spot. We were in front of the gates of a park, the Iron Gate rusted away and the trees and plants were overgrown. She noticed the area and looked up at me. "Isn't this the place?"

"Where you thought I was a mugger and you round house kicked me across the forehead. Yup!" I smiled eagerly and pulled out the box, hiding it behind my back.

"Hmmm I sense something amiss. What are you planning Alfred?" I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was getting excited.

I got onto one knee and pulled the box from behind my back and opened it revealing an emerald green engagement ring. She put her hands over her mouth and her eyes widened, and I think I saw her holding back tears. I let out a nervous breath.

"Alice K. Kirkland, the last three years of my life have been ten times greater than they would have been without you. Would you do me the honor of being by my side for the rest of our lives?" I was shaking now.

She finally let out a tear and hugged me. "Yes Alfred! Yes I will!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The voice came from behind us.

I turned around and saw England and France walking towards the two of us, their faces distraught and kind of angry. England charged up to us and pulled me away from Alice's grasp. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?! ARE YOU REALLY THIS BRAINLESS?!"

"Mon Dieu England…that's enough, let the boy explain himself before you go killing anyone."

"NO BLOODY EXPLANATION IS NEEDED! HE JUST FUCKING PROPOSED!"

I kicked England away and grabbed Alice to keep her safe. She wasn't as freaked out as I would expect her to be, but then again she wasn't one to just cower away at anything. England and France walked closer to Alice and me but we didn't back away. I scowled towards the two.

"I shouldn't need to justify loving someone!" I shouted towards them.

I didn't want to have to deal with this now, so I grabbed Alice and started running away from the two. We kept running until the two were out of sight and only then did I let myself breathe. I looked over at an exhausted Alice apologetically.

"Sorry about that." I huffed.

She looked at me, her face covered with worry. "A-Alfred. What are we going to do?"

I sat down on the curb by the street light that had just turned on. "I don't know. Hold on."

I pulled out the engagement ring and slipped it onto her finger. "Now no matter what you're stuck with me." I gave a wink to let her knoe everything was okay.

She gave me another hug and then I gave her a passionate kiss. "Lucky me."

**SHOUT OUTS**

**Canadatheninja: Thanks so much ^^ I'll try to update whenever I can**

**Fred and George Weasley Twins: Ha totally. He's in a hell a lot of trouble**


End file.
